In Fate's Hands
by RosaDellaRadura
Summary: Herodotus was the first child of Hades and Persephone and was loved dearly by them both, but he is later sent into the mortal world to be raised with a lovely mortal couple by the names of James and Lily Potter. Follow the ignorant god as he discovers the truth about himself and fulfills his destiny. God!Harry, H/A TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue

A/N _Hi everybody! This story is one of those Harry-is-a-god stories. _

_I find myself often aggravated when reading ones like this in the past so I decided to make this one my way. Now the time line is slightly different, as the story coincides with the Percy Jackson series. The original Harry Potter series starts around 1981 on our timeline. In the next chapter he will be in 2011 as it is when I believe it to be after The Last Olympian. Enjoy._

_-R_

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the wonderful works of the following two authors who also work with their publishers: J.K. Rowling and Bloomsberry Publishing Company- Harry Potter, as well as Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion- Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All Rights Reserved to them.

* * *

Prologue

The Meeting

It was a horrible morning in the Underworld and Hades had just sat down at his elegant ebony dining table for breakfast. His wife, Persephone, had been up all night with their newborn son Herodotus as his crying had not ceased all night. Hades was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

After the fifth time that she had been woken, Persephone had marched into the master bedroom, held Herodotus out to her husband and proclaimed _"You know what, you can get off your lazy varéli and get him to sleep yourself!" _before unceremoniously plopping onto the huge bed and drifting off to sleep.

Leaving him no choice, Hades had left the room with the newborn god and tried everything he could to get 'the _damned _thing to shut up!' But no matter what, the child would not be quiet. Eventually (at 3 in the morning) it hiccuped and fell asleep, too tired to continue crying. Feeling relieved, the god of the Underworld started to drift off.

After a few minutes of Hades finally resting, his demigod son Nico had shadow traveled into the room and stubbed his toe on the dining table nearby, which was soon followed by a string of curses in ancient greek. Hearing the noise, the baby woke up and promptly began his crying. Hades woke with a start and seeing what had caused the baby's wakening compelled him to curse Nico, giving the young boy donkey's ears for the rest of the day.

* * *

But that was the night before, and now Hades was having trouble sitting upwards, never mind staying awake. "Hello dear, how was your rest?" Persephone asked with a small smile. Hades gave her a death-glare paired with a gruesome smile before replying "Lets just say your stepson has acquired some rather tall ears for disturbing myself and young Herodotus" Persephone's smile soon turned to a look of confusion, wondering what he implied before plopping herself down in the chair beside her husband and son who currently resided in a high chair situated an arms length away from the king of the Underworld. The couple had just started in on their breakfast when a dead servant of Hades rushed in to the dining hall. "My lord, Lord Zeus has requested an Olympian Council meeting and wishes for yours and Lady Persephone's presence." Frowning, Hades rose from his seat and waved a hand over his torso, changing his attire. "I wonder what the old fool wants?" Persephone rose from her chair and removed Herodotus in one swift movement. "I haven't the slightest reason as to why, but we mustn't keep him waiting, honestly, one would think that choosing the most temperamental god for a king is not the smartest idea." She then turned to the skeletal servant. "Keep watch over the prince, and cater to his needs until we return. Any mistake on your part and the resulting punishment will be beyond unpleasant."

The King and Queen of the Underworld then flashed to Olympus, where one of the biggest changes in their life awaited them.

Hera was beyond annoyed. Honestly, what was so important that her _beloved _husband had to call a council meeting first thing in the morning. Honestly, sometimes she had to wonder if he was more trouble than he was worth.

But nonetheless, she gracefully reclined in her throne, pondering her husband's urgent timing. She had asked him thrice, to which sounded no reply. By the heavens, must he be so difficult?

Hera was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that the other gods were arriving.

Zeus had them all take a seat- conjuring up thrones for Hades and Persephone, seeing as they possessed none in Olympus, and hastily began the meeting.

"Years ago the gods discussed the matter of my son Tom Riddle's turn to evil and his fight for immortality and to conquer mankind. We found his work not sizable enough to be considered threatening and let wizard-kind attempt to deal with it. However, wizard-kind is failing, which could result to the mortal world's destruction." following this statement a murmur rose in the hall courtesy of the distressed gods and goddesses.

"Earlier this morning, Apollo came to me with a vision of a child of Hades and Persephone possessing the power to halt this abomination to the mortal world-"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Persepone fumed.

Hades was shocked, never before had his wife ever raised voice to any being, godly or not as she was fairly calm-tempered. "HERODOTUS IS A BABY! NOT SOME WEAPON!" At her words Hades realized the lightning god's intentions and joined his wife. "YOU IDIOT! GO TO TARTARUS! NO FREAKING WAY AM I LETTING YOU USE MY SON TO SOLVE A PROBLEM THAT YOU BROUGHT UPON US ALL!"

Zeus did not take to this kindly as he was not used to being defied.

"SILENCE! You will do this or be sent to Tartarus." At this everyone turned to their king in shock. Never before had Zeus resulted to threatening such cruelty.

"The child is required to grow up in the mortal world to fulfill his destiny." Zeus finally let out. Hades opened his mouth ready to give the lightning god a piece of his mind when his train of thought was interrupted.

"Uncle, If I may, there was more to the vision." Apollo spoke softly, to which Hades paused and then curtly nodded. "If you would follow me, as it is vital that the others must not hear. Lady Persephone, however may accompany us." to their assent, Apollo led them to an ornate courtyard overlooking the rest of Olympus, and waited to make sure that they would not be heard. Satisfied, the sun god explained the remainder of his findings. "You see, he is guaranteed his success over the mortal, as he will possess more power than all of the Olympians and, eventually, earn you a better reputation of respect." Hades and Persephone were surprised.

"But he is a god! He should be raised the way we should raise our demigods but are unable to! With this, Zeus is denying him that!"

"An advantage however, is that the child will most likely grow up in a better environment and not be influenced by the gods' misbehavior." Apollo pointed out.

"I'm not sure..." Persephone began. She then looked to her husband and shared a glance with him before deciding. "Well, as long as he is taken in by a good family."

Apollo grinned, glad of her final decision before rushing into the throne room and giving the remaining gods the news of their assent.

Persephone looked to Hades shortly after, fear in her eyes. "Are you sure that this is the best for Herodotus?"

"No, but for now it is out of our hands. We must hope for the best."

* * *

With the final decision made, Zeus and the other gods decided on the best family to place Herodotus in, gave the infant a new name, and sent in the goddess of magic, Hecate to cast a spell in order for the child to look like his 'parents'. Satisfied, the gods sent Dionysus to deliver the baby and to change his new parents memories so they would believe him to be their own.

Herodotus, the ivory skinned, untidy-blacked haired baby with Persephone's purple eyes was no more.

In his place was Harry James Potter, a boy with the same untidy black hair, but with bright green eyes, tanned skin and different facial features, the son of James and Lily Potter.

A/N _This chapter is a preview, if I get a big enough response I will continue it, if not I am going to begin a Harry son of Artemis story. Feedback is appreciated!_


	2. Unjust Justice

A/N _In response to the encouraging feedback I have received regarding this fanfiction, i have elected to continue this story but also begin various other fanfics to do with Harry having godly parentage, I am hoping to do several of them._

_I apologize for my tardy updating, however I do have a viable excuse-I was at a camp last week, therefore giving me no time to update._

_I would like to mention that I am not an author who likes to waste space and time on useless parts of stories, therefore, I will not have entire chapters with A/Ns in the them, as I find it highly frustrating when it is what makes up an entire update. Because of this view, all of my A/Ns will be before and after each story updates so please look through them for important notices regarding this and other stories, or, check out my profile where I post all important information. _

_For those of you who welcome another story with Harry as a demigod, there has been a poll regarding his possible parentage in another of my upcoming stories on my profile, so please check that out if you are interested in having a say._

_I am at the moment, hoping to bag a job as a beta as I am now fully qualified. I will Beta various stories, most of which have been listed on my Beta profile. I have never been a beta for another story before but I have been the editor of my school newspaper for a couple years. If you or someone you know might be interested be sure to take a peek at my Beta profile._

_Now enough of my chattering-_

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympiansand Harry Potter franchises. I give out my never-ending respect to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 1

Number Four Privet Drive was a boringly normal house that resided beside many other boringly normal houses of its kind in the always so boringly normal town of Little Whinging. The family that lived within it also followed the house's trend in being boringly normal as well as living in the most boringly normal way.

And the Dursleys liked it this way, as who would ever want to not be boringly normal and instead be excitingly abnormal and different? They shuddered at the thought.

Vernon Dursley is a rather rotund man with qualities not unlike a walrus, his personality also left much to be desired as he is rather rude-mannered, short tempered and decidedly ignorant of the world around him. Vernon works in a company by the name of Grunnings that specializes in manufacturing construction drills.

Petunia Dursley is a nosy individual with a face that in a way, was reminiscent of a horse's. Petunia has almost twice as much neck, which the neighbors often joke made up for Vernon's lack thereof. Petunia has blonde hair that she prides herself in always keeping neat and does not work, as she is at home full time taking care of their house. Mrs. Dursley often uses her long neck to peer over her neighbor's fences, hoping for new gossip material.

Dudley Dursley is a hugely obese boy with blond hair. Dudley inherited most of his proportional qualities from his father Mr. Dursley. Dudley was very spoilt by his mother and father, and as a result is a hard person to get along with. Dudley's favourite hobbies include: tormenting the neighborhood children, stealing, eating and fist fighting. Dudley is not a very intelligent individual and is often referred to as 'a baby whale'.

The Dursleys also share a fear of abnormalty and even worse... _magic._ They pride themselves in believing that they are the most normal beings there are and that they could not _possibly_ be in any abnormal situation in a way matter or form.

However, as much as they tried to deny it, they were more different than you may think.

Although the Dursleys may live in a boringly normal town, a boringly normal house and live mostly boringly normal lives, they have a family member that is not so boringly normal.

It was the nephew of Mrs. Dursley that was so different from his relatives, he had begun living with them at the age of one when his parents had died in a car crash and he was left in his Aunt and Uncle's care.

Harry is the exact opposite of his relatives. Harry is as kind, different, unique, eccentric, exciting, intriguing and as abnormal as could be. Harry has untidy raven black hair that stuck up all over the place and was untamable and mesmerizingly green eyes the colour of shining emeralds. Harry is skinny and short and has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead that his relatives claimed he had gotten from the car crash that had killed his parents. Odd things always seemed to happen around the boy and never were they able to be explained.

And it was because of this that his relatives on his mothers side hated him, and took him in so they could personally torment him.

So, on a hot summer day we find this bright eyed raven-haired individual working in the stifling heat, picking weeds in his relative's garden in Little Whinging, Surrey wearing no sunscreen to shield him from the sun whatsoever.

"Freak! Get in here!" screeched his Aunt Petunia.

"Coming!" he dashed inside to find the horse-like woman holding a long list impatiently in her bony hand.

"Here, now finish your chores before Vernon comes home from work or there will be trouble." she thrust the paper into the ten year old's hand before stomping up the stairs to have an afternoon rest. Sighing, the young individual complied with his Aunt's orders and began completing the laundry that had been strewn across his older cousin Dudley's room.

Harry worked as hard as he could throughout the afternoon, but to no avail. The list was simply too long to complete in the allotted time given to him. While the ten year old was sweeping the porch, his Uncle had returned home and witnessed his incomplete work.

"BOY!" Harry straightened up at his Uncle's aggressive tone, his eyes widening in fear.

"GET IN HERE!" Harry scurried into the sitting room in which his uncle resided.

* * *

"Freaks like you deserve to be pounded inside out! BE THANKFUL YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he threw Harry into the dark, dirty cupboard that was his room. When Vernon slammed the door in Harry's face, the young boy allowed himself to cry a few tears before wishing the pain would end. 'What did I do to deserve this? I try my best and this is what I get.' Harry thought as he leaned forward. He lurched back upright, his ribs hurt too much to do differently. 'Make it stop, please!'

And then the pain did stop.

Harry slowly peeked through his eye lids at his ribs, to discover that they had healed themselves. His eyes wide in wonder, he thought of the need to heal his broken legs and hands. Sure enough, it worked. When the ten year got over his shock, he adopted a grin that was almost wide enough to split his face in two.

'I wonder if I can do anything else?' He focused on his dirty cot and imagined it cleaning itself, he watched as it did what he willed it in wonderment, wondering what else he could possibly do with his newfound powers.

The Dursleys would never hit him again.

* * *

_Five years later _

Harry was at the park on the swing set as he watched dudley and his gang pick on another ten year old, the gang's favourite hobby it would seem. He had been observing quietly, knowing that anything he could do to help the poor kid could result in his own punishment at home. So he instead watched, knowing that there was nothing he could do. Normally he would have done magic 'wandlessly' to ensure that the Dursleys would leave him be but this summer, somehow he was able to sense that a magical tracking spell that could tell if you performed magic, wandless or not, he would be detected by the ministry. Not wanting to remove it, as the ministry might be come suspicious of his abilities, he instead refrained from using magic so as to ease the ministries minds.

"Potter! Had another nightmare about your boyfriend, have you? Cedric! Cedric no! Take me instead...! Pathetic!" Dudley laughed, obviously he and his gang had grown tired of bullying younger children so they had switched to their favourite target. "Shut it Dudley." He growled, evaluating his options to prolong the inevitable fight. Seeing no other option, he went for intimidation. He reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wand before pointing it to his cousin's neck. His cousin's gang began laughing at his actions, thinking that such a threat could mean nothing but as the young wizard did so a strong cold wind whistled through the air as all the clouds gathered in dark formations over their heads. Everything grew cold and frightening.

Dudley, believing this was Harry's doing growled at him. "Stop that! Put it right." Harry shook his head.

"It's not me doing it, Come on!" He yelled before running to the tunnel under the nearby overpass. Dudley and him didn't make it very far before a huge, darkly cloaked figure caught up with them with an identical accomplice. "Look out!"

It was too late, Dudley had slid on the ice and banged his head, allowing the dementor nearest him easy access to him.

Seeing no other choice, Harry shot a huge beam of light from his fist at the dementor, completely destroying it. He did likewise with the other before he picked up his cousin and started for home, walking as fast as he could with the overweight boy at his shoulders, leaning on the raven-haired youth for support.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled when he reached the doorway to Number Four Privet Drive. "What do _you _want!" Then she spotted her precious Duddiekins and ran to her nephew, taking her son into her arms carefully. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" she screeched before slapping Harry on the cheek.

Just then an owl flew through the open window with an official looking envelope that it dropped at his feet before flying away into the night.

"Well? READ IT!"

Harry gingerly picked it up before ripping open the envelope and reading the letter aloud.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

in response to your use of magic in front of a muggle in Little Whinging Surrey at eight o'clock precisely this evening in front of a muggle, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your wand will be automatically be snapped at the reading of this letter,

Hoping you are well,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Department of Misuse of Magic

Ministry of Magic- Britain"

At this news Aunt Petunia grinned. "Out of my house! GO! NOW! And don't _ever _come back!" She shoved him out the door into the cold night. Not seeing what else to do, he teleported into his room.

It was a handy trick, teleporting; he'd been able to do it ever since he discovered his unusually potent power on that dreadful night when he was 10 years old.

He left his school books and robes alone, he would ever need them again anyway, and let his owl Hedwig out of her cage. "Girl, I've been kicked out, we're never come back after tonight. We'll find somewhere to live, just you and me."

He grabbed an old backpack of his before filling it with galleons from his school trunk and teleporting with his owl into the night.

* * *

He teleported to the Gringotts lobby, with his owl perched on his shoulder, knowing that the bank would be open. Harry then walked from his arriving spot and summoned a goblin to assist him.

"Could I please have the assistance of Griphook, I have an inquiry about the Potter vault." The wide eyed goblin in front of him nodded before scurrying away to find Harry's requested goblin.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. A pleasure."

"Thank-you Griphook for coming to assist me on such short notice. You see I have been expelled from Hogwarts for defending myself in a life and death situation, so I have decided to leave Britain. Could I perhaps, withdraw several million galleons from my family vault that we both know must exist and exchange it into muggle exchange?" shocked, the goblin nodded before carefully replying. "If I may enquire, wouldn't it be mush easier to Request a Gringotts bank card? It is useful anywhere in the world, and is excellent for travellers." Harry nodded in agreement, happy for the suggestion. "Thats sounds excellent, I would appreciate that option." The goblin nodded before striding over to an elegant door with roses carved in its depths and pulling open the heavy door and disappearing momentarily into its room. The goblin returned a few minutes later with a seemingly gold plated bank card. Nodding his thanks, the youth teleported from the grand bank with a look of contemplation on his face,

'Where should I go now?'

* * *

A/N _and that concludes this chapter. I will be posting longer chapters in the future, but this was what I found to be the appropriate length for the first 'official' chapter._

_Constructive criticism is welcome as I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. As I mentioned earlier, please take part in the poll posted on my profile, as it is a humungous help if you can help me decide which stories to write._

_As of now, I will be posting at the end of my chapters the titles of excellent Harry Potter fanfics and crossovers for those of my readers that are always in need of new reading material (I speak from experience.)_

_For my first recommendation I must point out that the Champion of Olympus series by TheseusLives is an excellent read._

_Cheers!_

_-R_


	3. Messages and Messengers

A/N _I must thank my enthusiastic readers for their never-ending support these past few months, It warms my heart to know that you all appreciate my work and wish for more._

_Now that my soppy thank-you is over and done with-_

_ON WITH DEM WORDY-THINGIES!_

_-R_

**Disclaimer: **S'not mine. Don't sue. Suing is bad.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry had been on his own for a week and so far was faring alright.

The first thing he had done after his meeting with Griphook was to travel deep into the 'Forbidden Forest' near Hogwarts and set up camp. The young wizard had no fear of his surroundings, as he knew from his past experiences that if he minded his own business and kept to himself he would be left alone, and okay, maybe the fact that he was quite powerful also helped to ease his mind. He had chosen this particular location for camping because of how no one dared to venture through these woods voluntarily as any wizard with mediocre powers would most likely not survive the day. However Harry was no mediocre wizard.

At the moment he was preparing his dinner. "Agh! Damn it!" he yelped as he cut himself accidentally while preparing his conjured vegetables for his dinner. Harry got up from his spot by the fire and ventured into his tent in search of his backpack. Harry found his backpack, but realized that the required bandage was not in it. 'Where are the bandages when you need them?' he thought bitterly as he held his cut finger that was now spurting gold blood.

Yes, you heard correctly gold. Harry's blood had always been this colour and he had always wondered why but so far he could find no explanation.

The first time he had been in the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey had quite the scare when she tested his blood, but after Harry's explanation that his blood had always been that colour and it was nothing new she adopted a look that suggested enlightening before disappearing for a few moments and returning seconds later with a tall glass of a liquid of something similar in colour to Harry's blood. He had accepted the glass and downed it to be surprised by how delicious the liquid was and how it tasted like his favourite food-pineapple.

Looking back on it, Harry was bewildered as to what that had meant as she hadn't answered any of his questions about that situation, and only responded with 'It is the decision of much higher beings than myself whether to enlighten you to the meaning or not, so go back to sleep and stop pestering me, I have other patients as well, therefore please do not pester me with any more useless questioning.'

If anything, this answer had just made Harry wish to ask even more questions, but he respected Madame Pomfrey's request and drifted back into the land of the unconscious.

Having eventually found the bandages, he now sat on his cot and looked out of his tent and into the night sky with a questioning look. 'What should I do?'

He then had an urge to say something allowed even though he knew no one would hear him. "What am I to accomplish now?" He screamed into the darkness before laying on his cot and drifting to sleep.

* * *

In his dream, he was in a meadow overlooking a beautiful inlet. The grass had obviously never been mowed as it was to Harry's knees. Harry was seated on the ground as he peered at the water in a peaceful manner. His dream-self soon registered that he was not alone and that there was someone sitting beside him. He turned his head slightly to look at the newcomer. There, to his left, was a man with a timeless face. His hair was a light brown in colour and his features were pointed, making him appear mischievous. But the man wasn't looking at Harry. No, the man was glancing into the inlet with a peaceful expression. "Hello Herodotus." He spoke indicating he was aware of the young mans presence. 'Herodotus?' Harry thought before replying.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" The man turned to look at him with his dark brown eyes before looking back at the water. "A family friend."

"Right." Harry watched as the man paused in his thoughts and then turned to him.

"I'm here with an explanation, a gift and an answer to your earlier question while you were still awake."

The man reached his hand to his face and brushed his hair aside so as to look at the youth better. "When you were born a prophecy was made pertaining to your future. Our ruler had called a meeting to discuss the contents of this prophecy as it was very important. Your father and mother were there as were my other siblings, aunts, uncles, and so on so forth. In this meeting they discussed your future living arrangements, and decided that they must follow the will of the fates and place you in the hands of a mortal family. Your family was appalled at the suggestion as they loved you dearly, but eventually agreed as the decision was out of their hands. Our ruler ordered that by the time you were fifteen you must have the truth explained and be brought back to your family to train as the purpose of your living arrangements would no longer apply. Which is what brings me here." The man twiddled his thumbs as his gaze once again returned to the inlet. "I am obviously not telling you everything and that is for a good reason, one of which will be explained once you arrive at the place that you have been requested to travel to. Which brings me to your questions answer- go to New york and find a 16 year old boy of the name Percy Jackson. Explain to him that he is to take you to camp as per the orders of the big guy. He will understand." Then the man turned to his side and opened his bag before searching through it for something.

"Now for the gift that I mentioned earlier." The man handed Harry a black dagger with a gold hilt with a large ruby in the centre of the hilt. It was terrifyingly beautiful and gave off an aura that suggested great power.

"This is a gift from your father, use it well." The man then stood and picked up his bag before turning to the young man. "I wish you well on your journey."

"Wait! Who are you? How do I know I can trust you?" The man smiled at the young wizard. "I am what they call a messenger. I work for our family. As for my identity, I go by many names but you may call me Hermes. Oh, and before I forget.." Hermes wazed his hand over Harry's face before smiling at him and disappearing into thin air.

Then Harry woke up.

* * *

When Harry woke he found himself still in his clothes from yesterday and lying on top of the covers of his cot. Beside him was the dagger that the man-Hermes- had given him. Bewildered, Harry sat up and pondered his dream. 'What did that man mean when he said mortals? Was he implying that he and I are not? And how am I supposed to find a boy named Percy Jackson? Where would I start looking in _New York_ of all places, honestly, could they pick a more difficult place to find him? Probably not.'

Shrugging, Harry quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a green t-shirt, black leather jacket and black combat boots. Harry didn't even bother trying to fix his hair.

when Harry tried looking around to find his bag he noticed that his eyes were all blurry. Weird. He took off his glasses to see if he had gotten something on them only to discover that he no longer needed them. Curious, Harry went outside and peered into a nearby pond to see his reflection. He found that his skin was considerably more pale and his eyes were no longer emerald green but a deep shade of violet purple. In a way, they were much more beautiful than his formal eye colour as they held a much more intelligent look that somehow he associated with the flower lavender. He always noted that he was much taller and now stood at "6'5. His face was much different from his former one, as he now had higher cheekbones and a perfectly sculpted nose as well as his eyebrows were more defined. His skin was flawless and his body's previous scars seem to have disappeared altogether. Shocked, Harry backed away from the water and set about packing up camp, New York on his mind.

Harry was packed an hour later and had everything in his (charmed) messenger at his side. "Hedwig!" He called to his beloved pet. She appeared seconds later on his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. "We are traveling far away, so hold on, okay girl?" To which Hedwig responded with a small hoot. Satisfied Harry Teleported to the United States of America and into one of the most famous cities in the world

* * *

The young wizard teleported into Central Park and landed on the bough of a tree. Gracefully, he jumped from a tree and strode to the park bench not far away to catch his breath from the surprisingly tiring journey from Scotland. Harry had never teleported so far and found the sensation of traveling long distances somewhat disconcerting. Exhausted, he slumped into the hard park wishing he could sleep some more. It was then that he sensed _something_ nearby. He turned quickly and spotted an odd creature nearby. It had the appearance of a pretty girl but when looked at properly had a leg not unlike a goat's and the latter leg was of mechanical design. She was preying on a nearby man when Harry had spotted her. Seeing this abomination, the wizard withdrew his dagger and approached the creature cautiously. As he neared it, it turned to him and then smiled a gruesome smile and spoke in an icy tone. "And who might this be?" I raised my dagger preparing for her inevitable attack and observed her silently. As he did so the creature glanced at the weapon and then did a double take, her eyes widening in fear. "Stygian Iron. A descendant of Hades hmm? Well I shall enjoy eating you, although you are most handsome. I might just have to keep your head as it is much too handsome to destroy." The creature lunged at him but he was expecting it and cut her on the arm. She screamed and her eyes began to glow like the embers of an open flame. "A fighter eh? I should enjoy killing you for that." She dove at him and attempted to grab at his throat, seeing this coming Harry plunged his dagger into her chest, causing her to dislove into golden dust. Confused, Harry put his knife away and pondered what little information the creature had revealed to him. 'Descendant of Hades? Who in hell is that? And what is Stygian Iron?' As he thought of this he walked down the street and soon found himself walked down a busy road with his owl flying behind him. Weirdly, no one noticed the snowy owl and just kept walking with unsurprised faces. Frowning, Harry continued walking until he came across an alley that seemed secluded. Harry walked into it and sat against one the buildings and before long, was fast asleep.

* * *

When Harry stirred he noticed that there were three people standing in front of him talking and occasionally glancing at him concernedly. "Grover, what do you mean he smells of god? I've never heard or seen a god that even looks even close to him or even gives off a similar aura." A blond girl questioned a boy with dark curly hair the beginnings of a goatee who also wore a RedSox cap on his head. "I told you Annabeth, I just _know _that he's godly and that he is damn powerful." The boy beside 'Grover' shook his head. He had black untidy hair that was like mine but he wasn't as lean as me and was more lanky, not to mention that his eyes were _sea green_. "Stop it you two, he's awake why don't we just ask him?" Then all three kids turned to me. Each looked about my age, and had an athletic look to them. "Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. This Annabeth Chase and this is Grover Underwood." I looked at him carefully before standing up and dusting myself off. "I'm Harry Potter, you're who I'm looking for." At this Percy's eyes widened before he turned to his friends and whispered to them before Annabeth appraised me and then carefully nodded. "Who sent you?" He questioned me.

"A messenger, said his name was Hermes." Percy nodded and gestured in a way that suggested that I continue. "He said to tell you to take me to camp on the Big Guy's orders or something and that you would know what he meant." Percy nodded again before grinning at me. "Well then, I'll take you to camp then." He turned to face the street and did an incredible taxi whistle. When a taxi arrived all four kids got inside and Percy sat up front with the driver. The car drove for a half an hour until it pulled up to a barn that overlooked a large strawberry field.

Befuddled, Harry climbed out of the cab and stood with the other teens. "See you Dave! Thanks for the ride, just put it on my tab!" Percy said to the driver. "No problem kid, tell your stepdad I said hi." The driver replied. "Will do." The driver nodded to the other kids and drove away. Percy turned to other three and said "Come on, before we attract monsters." Then he led them past a tree. Surprisingly, a dragon was nestled underneath it and was snoring. "Ugh, what is a dragon doing here?" Percy looked surprised at Harry's comment. "Aren't you surprised that they _exist?_" Harry shook his head. "It's a long story." Percy nodded in understanding and led the kids past the tree and through an arch. Once we walked through I realized that the Strawberry farm was an illusion. Instead of a strawberry farm, there sat an enormous camp with a view of an inlet not unlike the one in my dream with Hermes. Percy led us to a big house near the entrance to the camp.

* * *

"Peter Johnson, Annie Bell. Who's this? Another Brat? That's just great, like we don't already have enough." said a man in a leopard print shirt with raven-black hair that was sitting in a chair on the porch of the large house. "Mr. D, this is Harry Potter."

At this Mr. D's eyes widened and he stood up and walked over to Harry and shook his hand. "It's good that you're back cousin." Harry shook his hand with a confused look on his face while Percy, Annabeth and Grover shared looks of shock. "I'm sorry, but I think you might have me confused with someone else sir, I only have one cousin and he doesn't look anything like you." Mr. D nodded to himself as if he understood before replying. "Ah, I see Uncle hasn't told you yet? Hold on a second, let me go find Chiron." The man turned and left only to return several minutes with a centaur wearing a shirt that said 'Don't Be a Horse's Ass, Let the Centaur Pass!'

"We finally meet my lord. Welcome to camp Half-Blood. I am assuming that you are not knowledgable of your situation yet, correct?" To which Harry nodded.

"How knowledgeable are you of the Greek gods?" Harry thought a second before replying. "I am somewhat knowledgeable, but I do not know all that much about it, you see I am a wizard and the magical schools don't have much of the muggle curriculum incorporated if any, although my friend was interested in the Greek Mythology." Chiron nodded at this while Percy and his friends looked surprised at this revelation. "Everything in Greek Mythology is pretty accurate, as you see it's all true." Harry nodded at this not really surprised, it made sense considering _Hermes _had visited him.

Mr. D then spoke up. "My actual name is Dionysus, and although we already think we know who's child you are it is tradition that we wait till you are claimed to place you in your cabin until a council meeting is called. Peter could you give Harry a tour?" Percy nodded and took Harry by the arm and led him onto the camp grounds.

* * *

After the tour Percy had been taking Harry to the Hermes cabin when they had run into Nico, a son of Hades. "Hey Perce, whose this?"

"This is Harry Potter, just got here today." At this Nico's eyes widened before he whispered "Herodotus?" Harry looked at him confused "Why does everyone keep calling me that?" "They haven't told you yet?" "No, whatever the hell you guys keep calling me, I would appreciate someone enlightening me as to what it flipping _means!_"

Nico shook his head and hurried away. Percy looked at the young wizard funny before he led him to the Hermes cabin to introduce him to the Hermes counselors, the Stoll brothers, where Harry would stay until he was claimed.

* * *

Campfire that night was interesting, the first thing that happened when Harry got there was a fight between all of the siblings of the Aphrodite cabin over who would get to sit next to him. Eventually the counselor, a girl named Piper, ended up sitting next to me with her boyfriend on my other side so as to get the girls to stops fighting. "But he's so gorgeous- please let me! Those violet eyes... handsome. Please, Please, Please! Some of the Aphrodite girls were begging while Harry turned red in embarrassment and Percy just about killed himself laughing. Eventually Chiron stood up to try to defuse the situation. "Everyone sit down. Now that everyone is quiet, we have a need camper named Harry Potter who just arrived today." At this, something lit up over Harry's head, a skull and a rose intertwined. Everyone gasped at the sight and kneeled at his feet.

"All hail Lord Herodotus, God of Immortality, Curses, Honesty, Bravery, Magic, Torture, Pain Relief, Rebirth and Justice. The only Son of Hades and Persephone."

* * *

A/N

_Earl of the North, By Lord Silvere is a good read._

_-R_


	4. The Shouting Match

A/N_ Hey youz pplz! I Have gotten a lot of questions over the past few days about why Harry (Or should I say Herodotus) is the god of magic while Hecate is the goddess of magic._

_I will have you know that I did this on **purpose,** I didn't just leave a humungo hole my plot. The reasons for my doing this will be explained later in this story._

_Interesting information you may want to keep in mind: The goddess of Magic (Hecate) was at one point worshipped by the Greeks until people stopped worshipping her and instead gave her the name "witch" as what she stood for scared the Greeks. Eventually Hecate grew tired of her mistreatment and turned evil, earning herself the name 'the Crone.' _

_The Gods in Greek Mythology grew wary of her but could do nothing as it was vital that she remain in her position as there was no other immortal that had the requirements to fill her shoes. Keep in mind that the gods would do anything to dispose of her. _

_Another interesting fact is that Hecate is considered a goddess of the Underworld._

_Now enough of my blabbing-_

_Oh, and before I forget, from now on everything in this story will be in Harry's POV unless I expressly say otherwise._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it therefore I have no rights to it. (Actually I have no idea as to why everyone keeps throwing around disclaimers as everyone knows it's not theirs and that the real authors of these books had to give their express permission for us to even be able to use there works on this site but hey, If you can't beat 'em might as well join 'em.)

* * *

Chapter 3

After that rather eventful campfire Nico began to lead me to my own cabin. Originally I had thought that I would just sleep in Hades' cabin since, after all he is apparently my father.

How could my parents do this to me? Making me think that my actual parents were dead and then letting me be taken in by those..those monsters! They must have known, aren't they supposed to be able to look over their children? I know my case isn't exactly the usual but come on! Really, who lets their godly infant son be abused in such a way with no idea of who he really is? And all those years at Hogwarts when I was almost flipping killed... well okay maybe I couldn't have died as I am immortal... But still! There is no excuse!

As I had these angry thoughts Nico and I arrived at what a supposed was my cabin.

The cabin was elegant and terrifyingly beautiful at the same time. It was 2 stories tall with a surrounding balcony on the second floor and an overhanging roof that covered over top of the balcony.

The outside walls were an obsidian shade of black with stained maple posts on the railings that led up the stairs and to the front door as well stained maple finishing on the outside of the cabin, so it was not completely black.

On both sides of the elegant ebony door that was carved with images of a wildfire plant called chaparral and ivy were twin torches that burned purple flames 24 hours a day. Beneath the torches on the ground on either side of the door were identical potted chaparrals and matching pots of fireweed.

When Nico led me inside I found that the cabin was even bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, appearing magically enhanced. It had a very open concept and most of the walls were made entirely of glass allowing an easy way to look at the beautiful surroundings of the cabin as it was situated further away from the other cabins in the outskirts of the forest. In the centre of the cabin was a giant statue of a phoenix that reminded me of Fawks.

On the second floor the walls were covered in every weapon imaginable, most were made of Stygian iron.

On the Third and Fourth floors were the bunks for his future children and on the fifth floor was a room that acted much like the room of requirement.

"It's amazing." I spoke quietly, in awe of the beautiful architecture.

"Yeah, Annabeth designed it," My half-brother nodded.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow I guess, although it's very possible that you will be taken to Olympus." Nico spoke quietly.

"Thanks little bro!" I said while grinning and ruffling his hair.

"Hey! I'm only a year younger than you! Percy is still a year older than you!"

"Well little brother, Percy isn't a son of Hades now is he?"

"Well, no.."

"Is wittle Nico in deniwal?" I laughed in a baby voice, to which I was rewarded with a death glare from my 'little bro'.

"See you later!" He huffed before stomping out of my cabin while I chuckled heartily after him before climbing the stairs to the fifth floor and thinking of my need of a big bed, to which I was rewarded with a four poster not unlike my one back in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories. I changed into an old pair of quiddich sweats and my old Puddlemere United t-shirt before collapsing onto the mattress and instantly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day I woke up to a phoenix trill.

Curious, I rushed down to the ground level of the cabin to find a basket on a big desk in the corner.

I walked up to it to find a baby phoenix inside the wicker basket with a note:

_Herodotus,_

_when you were small you had a phoenix like this one as it is your sacred animal, but it died shortly after your placement with the mortals because their fragile and vulnerable nature right after they are born, when they grow older they become immortal but have burning days where they are reborn from their ashes of their previous body._

_As a gift from your mother and I, please except this young phoenix to make up for our past complications. I shall see you later today at the council meeting. Name the bird as you feel appropriate, he is after all the only shadow phoenix of his kind._

_With love,_

_Hades_

I sighed, knowing this only complicated things but picked up the baby phoenix and stared into his silver eyes and instantly knew what to name the young shadow phoenix: Eclipsis, the latin word for eclipse.

"Hello Eclipsis, welcome to my cabin, I am Herodotus but I also go y Harry." I spoke tentatively while petting the neck of the magnificent young phoenix. I placed him on my shoulder while I walked back to the fifth floor.

I changed into white form-fitting t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black leather jacket and black combat boots.

I glanced into the mirror that the room had conjured and realized the reason that all of the Aphrodite girls were fighting over me the day before. I was actually rather _handsome_. I'm not a vain person, but my face was actually somewhat better looking than most male models now. Creepy.

Shaking my head at this recent development, I swiftly strode down the stairs of my cabin, Eclipsis still perched on my shoulder. As I opened the door I found Percy and Nico already standing outside, about to knock on the door. Grinning at them, I walked out of my cabin and shut the door before turning to the two. "Hey Percy, Nico." I nodded to them.

Percy looked slightly uncomfortable, "Erm, Hello Lord Herodotus." I grinned and corrected him. "Just call me Harry and Herodotus in formal situations such as on Olympus." To this the son of Poseidon grinned and nodded while Nico appraised the both of us with an amused look on his face. "Hey Harry, whats that on your shoulder?"

I looked at Eclipsis and smiled. "Gift from Dad. Apparently this little Phoenix is my sacred animal." Nico looked at the bird in awe as he realized how powerful the vulnerable baby bird was. "Cool."

"Come on, or we'll miss breakfast."

* * *

After breakfast at my own table I was visited by everyone's favourite messenger.

"Hello Herodotus!" The cheerful god chirped from my side scaring me shit-less.

"Hermes! Don't do that! Merlin!" I responded to which he flashed a grin.

"You, my cousin, have been requested on Olympus." Then he realized where we were.

"Why are you hiding behind up a tree?"

"Hiding from those damned daughters of Aphrodite who have decided that the way to win me over is to attack me and whoever manages to nail me can keep me." I said, shaking my head. Hermes laughed so hard that he almost fell out of the tree while I gave him my best death glare, which surprisingly made him shiver. "Herodotus, that glare is creepy. Did you know that your eyes look made of purple fire when you do that? I felt like I could hear my torture." Hermes shivered again as he looked out over the grassland below us. Frowning I contemplated this description, I am the god of torture after all, it made sense that people would get that impression of me when I'm somewhat angry.

But do I honestly want people to fear me? I questioned myself and immediately came to my answer; No, I didn't want anyone but my enemies to fear me.

Life for an immortal is much too long to live in other's fear.

"Anyway," I voiced, wanting to change the subject.

"Shouldn't we be leaving now? Wouldn't want to keep Zeus waiting." Hermes nodded at my suggestion, remembering his purpose for visiting me.

"We have to flash there, How you flash is-"

"I already figured it out thanks." I interrupted. He seemed surprised at this and rose his eyebrows, probably wondering how in the hell I figured it out.

"Well then, I'll see you there." I nodded and watched him flash away before lifting Eclipsis from my shoulder and placing him in my jacket pocket so as to hopefully not injure him during my traveling.

Hedwig, who had been in the tree with Hermes and I hooted in question as to why I was taking this precaution. "Sorry Hedwig, but I can't take you, I have to go to a meeting in Olympus. The only reason that I am taking Eclipsis is that he's too young and fragile to be left alone. I'll see you later girl." My owl hooted and flew to my shoulder as she nipped my ear affectionately and flew into another tree, understanding my intent. I closed my eyes and teleported to Olympus and was gone in a flash of purple light and a phoenix trill.

* * *

Olympus was one of the most beautiful places I've ever been.

Everything had an almost golden sheen on it, including the cobblestone streets.

As I walked the road to Olympus I noticed all of the stores were selling many godly inventions; magical items, weapons and foods.

Every goddess I passed would giggle and wink at me leaving me confused and frustrated. Instead of talking to the many goddesses who had taken to following me around, I ran to the palace to escape the women that had decided to sneak up on me at odd moments.

When I reached the throne room I was out of breath and quickly shut the door behind me so as to keep the goddesses out. At my arrival every god turned to me confused as to why I had arrived in such a manner. "Cousin, Why so hurried?" Dionysus questioned.

"Mobbed by goddesses, barely made it out alive." I muttered but Hermes had heard me and busted out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he eventually fell on the floor still laughing. "I'm sorry, what's so funny?" Dionysus asked bewildered, he hadn't heard my answer.

Hermes spoke up "Dionysus, Herodotus here has been running from demigod girls and goddesses for the past two days, all of which are romantically interested in him. I believe I found him hiding up a tree earlier today as he was hiding from the daughters of Aphrodite who had decided to attack him would be the best option to earn his affection." At this every single god and goddess in the room except Athena and Artemis burst out laughing at my expense. Poseidon turned to me.

"What have they done so far?"

"I have found a good portion of my clothes missing," Everyone laughed at that.

"-And I believe there have been rumors that the entire Aphrodite cabin has started a collage dedicated to pictures of myself." At this Everyone started laughed only to become silent the sound of another voice chuckling.

I turned to see a man who looked much like me standing in the doorway of the throne room beside a tall women wearing a flowery floor length dress with thick black silky hair down to her waist and similar facial features as mine and the exact same lavender eyes as my own

"Hades, Persephone." I nodded to them with an impassive look on my face, my voice cold and uninviting.

Persephone looked pained at my tone of voice, and spoke quietly.

"Herodotus I-we're sorry, we didn't have a choice, we were ordered to give you up-"

"That changes nothing," I began, my emotionless mask still in place as I glared at the both of them my best death glare, to which they both visibly flinched.

"Did you never think to check on me? Did you even care about me? Did you even-"

"Don't speak to your mother that way! We didn't have a choice-" Hades yelled infuriated with his son.

"And you!" I yelled in fury as I glared menacingly at him. All the gods that could see my face flinched, scared at the look of pure rage upon my face.

"Why have you allowed an abomination that goes by the name of Voldemort to remain walking free! He had taken everything I valued in my life from me! The only thing I have left is my fugitive mortal godfather! And the Dementors! Why in the _bloody hell _do they even EXIST!" I screamed in fury.

Hades aura was one of great fury as he and I had what was probably one of the loudest and terrifying shouting matches in Olympian history.

"I DEMAND RESPECT!" Hades thundered.

"YOU WILL BE GIVEN WHAT YOU DESERVE, AT THE MOMENT RESPECT IS OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!" I screamed back.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER AND I IN SUCH A MANNER!"

"WELL I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU IN AN ABUSIVE MORTAL'S HOME!" I roared and everyone in the room wore looks of terror and mixed emotions at my words for many reasons.

Ares had a look of surprise and admiration at how easily I could make some of the most powerful beings in the universe cower before me with a single glare.

Aphrodite wore a predictable look. She looked lustfully at me as she admired my potent power.

Zeus wore a look of abject horror at the immense power I was exercising, obviously fearful of my intentions with my power.

Poseidon had a look of anger towards Zeus when I had mentioned my past treatment and how no one assisted me. Those two know something I don't.

Apollo had a look of surprise and smugness towards my supposedly immense power for some reason I could not interpret. He then wore a grin like a cat who caught the canary.

Athena displayed a calculating look, showing that she was deep in thought.

Hera had an interested look, as if this memory might someday be of use to her.

Hephaestus looked impressed and somewhat jealous at how easily I could make any crowd of people fear my wrath.

Demeter had a scolding look on her face that suggested her probable disapproval at this argument. Well, after all she is my grandmother.

Dionysus looked bored and not the least bit surprised.

Hermes had a shaken look of shock on his face. Earlier he had been terrified by my slightly joking temper. Now, when my fury was very real and in full force he had a taste of what the receiving end of my anger would receive if I was truly pissed off.

Artemis had a blank, unreadable look on her face that made me wonder what kind of emotions she was attempting to disguise.

Persephone, my mother, had pained and tearful expression. I honestly was not directly angered with her as she was not as capable of looking out for me because of her '4 months a year in the Underworld' ordeal. But in her eyes, I could tell that she was proud of me for my power and ability to redirect a room with such ease.

Hades wore a mask of conflicting emotions. His face displayed immense anger, his posture projected guilt, his clenched jaw betrayed his tenseness, while his eyes were open windows to his incredible internal pain.

My father spoke in a deadly calm voice, as if he were afraid I would shatter like glass if he spoke too loud. "It was painful for us, we certainly did not have an easy time with it. But what is this I hear of abuse?" he questioned quietly.

I sighed, knowing I had purged a topic that was still rather sensitive, but there was no way to avoid the question. "It would be easier if I showed you my life."

The gods nodded, confused as to how I was possibly going to show them my life story rather than tell it. I placed my palm on my forehead and focused all of my memories into my palm. After several minutes of this gesture, I removed my hand from my fore head, displaying a ball of silver light glowing in my palm before I threw it onto the throne room floor creating a portal.

The gods looked questioningly towards me, unsure as to whether they should trust me or not. I spoke to ease their minds. "In this portal are my memories over the years of significant portions of my life. I will not be joining you as some memories are much too painfully for me to have to endure again. When you are viewing my memories you will find yourself standing to side of the scene. Do not try to interfere, you will go right through the organism as it is simply an illusion of a past memory of mine, it is not actually happening at the moment." To this the gods nodded and one by one began entering the portal, my grandmother leading.

As I waited for the gods to return I reminisced of the memories I had displayed.

Many were of my childhood at the Dursleys and their cruel treatment of me and my abuse. I had also shown my memory of my adopted parent's death and my many encounters with their murderer. Most of the other events were of many of the dangerous stunts I had performed in the years past as well as some of the happiest moments of my life.

The gods remained in the portal for what seemed like hours until each were transported back onto their thrones in the throne room. The expressions of horror, regret and sadness were evident in all of the faces of my fellow gods.

My parents were horrified and looked as guilty as physically possible. My mother was being comforted by both my father and grandmother although the two comforters looked as though they desperately needed the same treatment as well. The second my mother caught sight of me she sprinted over to me and engulfed me in a tearful hug crying the words "Im sorry, so sorry." over and over. I, not used to being touched, held her awkwardly while rubbing circles in her back and whispering reassurances in her ear.

The purple fire in my eyes had been quenched and now my eyes were windows pain, concern, love, betrayal and hope.

My father stood off to the side watching our exchange with hopeful eyes, grasping at that shred of hope that his only son with his wife might someday forgive him for his past mistakes.

'Although I may be reluctant to forgive them, perhaps I could give them a chance to win back my trust and forgiveness' I thought constructively.

As this progressed, Eclipsis gave a trill from my pocket that projected forgiveness and happiness throughout the room.

Remembering the young phoenix I released my mother and brought the baby from my black leather jacket's pocket and set the hatchling on my shoulder as he helped to keep the room peaceful with his magical voice.

Hades appraised the hatchling before giving a small smile at the fact I had accepted his gift to me. My father tried to approach me.

"Herodotus-"

"Not here. Shall we speak later, perhaps somewhere more private? We have, after all, taken up much of the other gods' and goddesses' time unnecessarily already. For that I must apologize." I spoke the last part in regard of my audience as my father nodded in assent. Zeus then spoke up.

"Erm, yes. That is correct Herodotus. Now onto business..." The King paused, trying to recall the original reason for the meeting in the first place other than to reunite the godly family. Hera chose that moment to speak up.

"Husband, I believe we met in regards to Herodotus' training and realms."

"Ah yes. That is correct." he paused before continuing.

"Herodotus, when you were but a small child you realms were named, but you were not yet given control over them because you were but a child. Now we will instill your full power to you as you are old enough to now possess the ability to harness this power."

The sky god stood and and walked before my while raising his hand to my forehead and speaking in ancient Greek. Somehow I understood every word he spoke.

"_I, Zeus King of the Gods, call upon all of the power invested in the twelve Olympians to unlock this young God's full potential power. _

_I call upon the powers of Immortality!" _Zeus shouted the last part as a huge light engulfed me.

_"I call upon the power of Curses!" _The light changed to a sickly green colour.

_"I call upon the powers of Honesty and Bravery!" _I glowed red.

_"I call upon the powers of Torture!" _Purple.

_"I call upon the powers of Pain Relief!" _Gold.

_"I call upon the powers of Rebirth!" _Brown.

_"I call upon the powers of justice!" _Silver.

_"I call upon the powers of MAGIC!" _Topaz.

After Zeus had completed his chant I grew until I was several feet taller than all of the gods and gave off an aura of pure power. I was engulfed in a shower of purple for a few moments before I returned to a somewhat normal state, and I then shrunk back to my previous size so as to be able to talk comfortably with the my father and mother as they had not decided to reach their full heights.

Even shrunken I was at least a head taller than my parents, I now stood at "7'5.

To say my parents were proud would be an understatement. Their eyes practically shone with pride and now held an even more aristocratic look to them.

Hera observed my changes briefly before whispering in her husband's ear. Zeus nodded at her words before addressing me.

"I have decided, that due to your obvious... *cough* ...extreme power..." Zeus struggled with admitting that I outshone even him.

"-That you shall be named the 13th Olympian." This met a shocked-but brief- silence before the throne room erupted into excited whispers.

"Father... I fear that with Herodotus' presence as a major god that we goddesses shall be outnumbered... could we perhaps invite Hestia to rejoin our cause?"

To this Zeus smiled and agreed, it seemed as if the lightning god had always been fond of his older sister. "Of course."

"Now as for Herodotus' training, it will be decided at a later date and we shall inform you when the decision is made." Zeus spoke directly to me. I nodded in understanding before the meeting adjourned and my mother, father and grandmother teleported myself with them to my parent's palace in the Underworld for our discussion.

Today was possibly the most eventful day of my life.

* * *

A/N _Another Chapter gone by... sigh._

_Now, the explanation of Harry's title of Magic God will be explained in one of the next upcoming chapters so please by patient...this is intentional._

_Onto my fanfic suggestion:_

_**Harry Potter and the Veela By: Z-Bond **__is an excellent, intriguing read_.

_Best Wishes,_

_-R_


	5. What's up with ThunderButt?

A/N _I am going to say this one more time. I KNOW THAT HECATE IS THE GODDESS OF MAGIC! HARRY WAS NAMED THE GOD OF MAGIC FOR A REASON! IF YOU WISH TO WHINE AND COMPLAIN ABOUT GREEK MYTHOLOGY, FIRST KNOW THE ENTIRE STORY OF HECATE BEFORE YOU COME BITCHING TO ME. Thank-you to my readers who have been kind and appreciative, you are the reason I love to write. I was extremely pissed off at the pms regarding questions and falmes to my story, and I will no longer be paying attention to stupid questions in reviews and complete flaming of my stories. If you don't fricking like them... then heres an idea...**Don't read them! **Its just that simple!_  
_Now that I have expressed myself, I must thank those of my readers who have been very good to me. I thank-you for your wisdom and kindness._  
_For those of you who are interested in these kind of stories, please check out my Community called HP Classics, by yours truly, is full of my favourite stories, many of which inspired this one._  
_Happy reading!-R_

**Disclaimer:** "They did it!" (Points to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.) *runs away leaving authors confused.

* * *

Chapter 4

H

After that eventful council meeting my immediate family 'welcomed' me to my mother and father's palace. And by welcomed I mean dragged me by my wrists to it.  
We appeared in a garden with an elegant terrace overlooking Elysium. My mother gestured toward a table on which sat ambrosia, nectar, tea and coffee. My family seated themselves at the table on either side of myself and grew silent, waiting for me to say something.

"Mom... I..." I stuttered, unsure of what to make of the situation. Should I be happy? Sad? Annoyed? Angry maybe? Perhaps relieved?

After my rather pitiful attempt, my grandmother decided to help the inevitable conversation along."So Herodotus, tell us about your childhood." They all knew because of my memory, but obviously wanted to here about from me in my own words."It was... fine." I struggled, not really wanting to discuss such a sensitive topic.

"Herodotus. You are going to tell us everything. We know that it was not fine. That much was obvious in your memories. Therefore you are going to tell us." Hades said forcefully. I knew that there was a hidden or else there so I gave up and gave in. I sighed."Well... I think I better start from the beginning." Starting with that sentence, I then for the first time in my life, released every haunting, horrifying memory and spilled every detail of my horrific childhood. From my abuse at the Dursley's to my frightening years at Hogwarts and the condemning of an innocent soul by the name of Sirius Black.

As I relayed my life story, my father gained a look that could kill, which only worsened as my story progressed.

My mother had an expression of extreme guilt and occasionally had to leave the room to regain herself. While my parents braved my words my grandmother sat off to the side of the couple with a pensive gaze as if she were attempting to unravel a riddle of great importance.  
When I finished my story my father had looked at me with a worn out expression before shaking his head and turning to look at my mother who had fallen silent and stared forward with a blank stare.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes I spoke up."Father, what I would like to know is why you were unaware of my life when gods have the capability to watch over their children." I questioned meekly, not wanting to upset my mother further as she looked as if she were on the edge of hysteria.  
Hades looked at me and sighed and shook his head before speaking."After we were forced to give you up Zeus made us swear to not watch over you as he knew you would go through hardships, but with our interference the fates would make your situation even harder than it already was." I contemplated this.

I'm not sure that my life would could have been made more difficult than it already is, Zeus' excuse didn't add up. Why did Zeus care about my happiness, if my parents interfered the fates would just create another way for them to get what they want so that I can fulfill my destiny, why bother putting a stop to it? Things aren't adding Lightning god is hiding something.I decided not to bring this observation to light since it would not help us at the moment and likely would only add to my parents' impeding pressure that came with my life story.  
My mother then chose that moment to speak. "Herodotus, we are very sorry... We had no choice, it was either that or start a war that would amount to virtually nothing in the end...I-""Don't worry, I don't blame you." I interrupted.

* * *

Several minutes later my father decided to give me a tour of his palace, to take our minds off our previous conversation.  
We were just leaving the dining hall when Hermes appeared at our side.

"Hello Herodotus, how is the Underworld treating you?"

"Fairly well Hermes, We were just touring my father's palace. I'm guessing the purpose of you visiting my father and I wasn't to have a chat, am I right?"

"Indeed. It seems that the council had decided upon your trainer." The speedster god flashed a smile of amusement at what I supposed was an inside joke to him. I wonder what the speedy little bugger is so amused with.

"Any chance you will let me in on your little inside joke, hm?"

"None at all. Nope, that would ruin the surprise!"

"Why you little-" I growled playfully.

Hermes just grinned. "Anyway, the council requires you and your parents' presence immediately." He laughed and teleported away, leaving frustrated little ole me and my amused father standing in the dining hall.

I glared into space before smirking and muttering 'Thieves, who can understand them?' To which my old man heartily chuckled while leading me to the garden terrace to go tell my mother of the big guy's announcement on Olympus.

* * *

Moments later we arrived at Olympus, my mother and father arm in arm with me walking behind them. When we entered the throne room I noticed that Zeus was arguing with Artemis.

"Father, you can't be serious! He is a BOY! How could you even consider-""You will do as I command or you shall find yourself in deep punishment.'"What about my hunters! They will not be comfortable with a boy in the hunt! this exactly the kind of thing that we eliminate from our lives when we take the vow! I can't just-""YOU CAN AND WILL!""BUT-""YOU WILL DO SO OR HAVE YOUR HUNTERS DISBAND. UNDERSTAND?"Artemis grew quiet at this and nodded in resignation."Yes father.""Good, now seat yourself back on your throne and keep quiet."  
After Artemis was seated the lightning god straightened out and turned to me."After deliberation, the council has elected to have you train under the assistance of Artemis and join the hunt as you train." Zeus fixed me with his glare, as if daring me to argue so that he could strike me with his lightning bolt. Instead of taking him up on his offer I nodded. Zeus relented. "Good. Training shall take place a day from now when Artemis collects you from Camp Half-Blood." With that Zeus teleported from his throne to who the hell knows where.I shrugged.

My life just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

* * *

A/N _I know this is short. But I don't really give a shit, so everybody who wishes to complain can go write their own story the way they want it. As this is mine I get to do whatever the hell I please. Sorry to burst your bubble._

_I like the story_ **Birthday Surprises** By: Lolly Phoenix.


	6. AN Important!

Hello all,

I must apologize in advance for yet an even longer upcoming Hiatus in this story. Lately my efforts have been stretched thin and therefore have neglected almost all of my stories. For that I apologize. For these reasons I have decided to only work on one story at a time because otherwise I will not have the time nor the patience to make quality chapters for all of my stories. This year I am at a important time in my education where my full attention is required for my studies. As a result, I am now focusing primely on my story Eyes Open. I promise to work as hard and quickly as possible so that I may continue my other stories.

Sorry for any inconviences,

RRR


End file.
